


Envy, Lust, and A Jailbait Ensign

by noisey_burlesque_peach



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisey_burlesque_peach/pseuds/noisey_burlesque_peach
Summary: Bones wants Chekov so bad it hurts. Turns out sometimes dreams do come true.Just an excuse for me to write shameless slut Chekov.





	Envy, Lust, and A Jailbait Ensign

Bones stared up at the ceiling of his quarters, as if searching for answers in the darkness. Pavel Chekov, the newest addition to the crew was driving him crazy. The Russian wiz kid was seventeen years young and innocent as ever, way more innocent than Bones was when he was seventeen.

Bones worked primarily in the medical bay so at least he was able to get some work done without being distracted by the kid, but that meant that when he wasn't seeing a patient all he had were his taboo fantasies to keep him occupied. 

The way Chekov moves should be illegal. The way his lithe limbs stretched every time he shifted his weight created a tent in the doctor's pants. The kid was a bit of a late bloomer and still growing, which meant that his regulation trousers were more like capris and his shirt exposed his defined hip bones every time he had to reach something on a high shelf.

Chekov was pure jailbait, and Bones wanted him so bad it hurt. Even now as he was laid in bed, the doctor couldn't help but get hard at the thought of the boy. It would be so simple just to comm him, to tell him that he was needed in the doctor's private quarters. 

It was so easy to imagine that he was inside Chekov as Bones palmed himself at a painfully slow pace. But Chekov was so young, so fresh and new to the world, and in a twisted way, that was part of the appeal. Bones knew that he wasn't a virgin, a kid with sparkling blue eyes and those blonde curls that are perfect for tugging didn't stand a chance.

Kirk was no doubt first, Bones saw the way he stared at the ensign, blue eyes glazed over with lust. Chekov was a good worker, he was obedient like a dog, so naturally he wouldn't be able to refuse the captain. Bones gritted his teeth at the thought of Kirk, thick cock sliding in and out of the teen. 

If it was someone other than Chekov, Bones would call him a slut, but it was him. It was the boy genius. The thought of how shamelessly the kid indulged in sex was almost enough to make the doctor cum, but he squeezed the base of his cock to allow himself to drag his thoughts out. To take his time. 

Chekov had definitely done it with Sulu, the two are roommates, Bones wouldn't be surprised if they were doing it right now. He envied that bastard, he had the young Russian all to himself to use, and tease, and fuck.

Now Bones wasn't as sure about Scotty as he was about the others, but he guessed that if Chekov offered, Scotty would oblige. The mechanic always insisted that he was straight, but no matter their sexuality, no one could resist Chekov. He probably closed his eyes and pretended it was a girl who was sucking his dick. That idea made McCoy sick.

The only relief Bones had was knowing that Chekov had not slept with Spock. He overheard the navigator in the mess hall, casually offering his body to the commander the other day. Spock turned an unpleasant shade of green and refused the offer politely. Damn hob goblin! How could anyone refuse Chekov when he offered himself up, so pretty like that. 

McCoy sat up, shaking his head. It seemed that his mind was too cluttered for an orgasm. He slipped back into his clothes that were laying on the floor and left his room, heading towards the sick bay. 

The regular doctor for the beta shift was off on maternity leave which meant there was some rookie who had just barely finished his undergrad at Starfleet Academy. He was a fairly attractive young kid, but had nothing on Chekov. He seemed eager to please and Bones had contemplated asking him for sex, knowing that he wouldn't be turned down, but decided against it in the end. Instead he relieved the kid of his duty for the rest of the shift that only lasted a few more hours.

The doctor busied himself with paperwork for a little while, trying to think of everything but the young ensign, when there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see the very person he dreaded most standing there in casual clothes which included a tight white shirt and some black sweats. 

"May I help you?" McCoy asked, trying to keep his tone formal. Chekov smiled sheepishly and nodded. He entered the room, locking the door behind him.

"I vas hoping for some medical help," the ensign explained. "It's a very personal problem so I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyvone else." 

"You have my word. What's your problem ensign?" The doctor asked, trying to cover up his erection.

"You see doctor," Chekov said slowly, a suggestive look playing on his lips. "My ass is very sore. It's hard for me to sit." McCoy wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so he cleared his throat. 

"Maybe if you stopped being so promiscuous it wouldn't hurt so much." He snapped. 

"Ah but vhere's the fun in zat doctor?" He chuckled. "Maybe you could make me feel better?" 

"And how do you propose I do that?" Chekov crossed the room and kneeled in between McCoy's legs. 

"Make me feel good. Let me suck your cock and then fuck me until I forget my name." Pavel begged. Bones stared at him in shock. There's no way this could be happening, this is a dream come true. 

Chekov didn't wait for an answer before starting to undo McCoy's pants, sliding his length out of his boxers that were already sticky with precum. 

"May I suck it doctor? I want to taste you." The ensign asked, staring up with pleading eyes. McCoy was too shocked to form a sentence so he simply nodded and then the boy's lips were around him.

It was better to than anything McCoy had felt before, better than any woman or man that he's ever fucked. Chekov's plump pink lips looked so pretty wrapped around the base of his cock. The ensign looked up at Bones with his innocent blue eyes that watered as he gagged on the doctor's length.

A few moments later, Bones was on the verge of cumming so he stuttered out a gruff "wait kid!" Chekov pulled back immediately, looking up with a confused face. 

"Vas I doing somezing wrong doctor?" He asked, shyly.

"Course not. You've got a talented mouth kid, but I can't fuck you if you suck me dry." McCoy reached into his drawer for a condom, pulling it out and ripping the package open. 

"Vait doctor. I don't vant you to wear a condom. I like zhe feeling of cum inside me." 

"I don't want to contract any STDs kid." McCoy grumbled, even though the idea of going into him unprotected sounded like heaven. 

"I'm clean and so are all my previous partners. You should know, you're a doctor. Check the medical records if you don't believe me." He said, matter of factly. McCoy knew it was true, he knew that everyone that Chekov had slept with was clean, but he didn't quite want to acknowledge how many people Chekov slept with. 

"Alright then. I guess I better prep you then." The doctor laid him on the exam table, helping him take his shirt off and drinking in the sight of the exposed pale skin. Next to go were the pants and finally the boxers. McCoy had to admit, he was expecting the boy's cock to match his body, average, but that boy had a monster in his pants. He was easily eight inches soft. It only took a couple strokes for McCoy to realize that he was a grower, leaving him at a beautiful ten inches. 

"The keptin said that I vas the biggest he'd seen." The ensign beamed proudly. "The vomen love how big my cock is, but I prefer being fucked by men." 

McCoy stared at him in awe, how could a kid with a dick this big be a bottom? He shook his head to clear his mind and just focus on the unbelievably sexy genius in front of him.

"How you wanna do this kid?" McCoy muttered, not sure what position he'd rather ravish him from.

"I prefer missionary, but it is up to you doctor. I am here to please." He chuckled. "I don't think you vill have to prepare me though." 

The doctor grabbed one cheek in each hand, spreading him open. To his surprise, a line of cum dribbled out of the boy's hole. No doubt it was Sulu's. Usually Bones wasn't would be turned off by sloppy seconds, but something about this was erotic. 

McCoy grabbed a bottle of lube from his desk drawer and applied is gingerly all over his throbbing member. 

"If you don't want this you better leave now kid because I don't know if I can hold back much longer." McCoy grunted.

"Please doctor, please fuck me!" Chekov begged, sounding almost as desperate as the doctor. Without any further warning, McCoy slipped in until his balls were pressed against the boy's hole. After they adjusted he started thrusting slowly and oh god he had no clue that Chekov would be this vocal and responsive.

"Oh god, you're so tight. Oh yes! Yes Pasha!" McCoy had only heard Uhura call Chekov Pasha once while conversing in his native tongue, but the name seemed to make the kid shiver in pleasure so he figured it was okay. 

"A-ah! P-please doctor! Harder! I-I won't b-break!" Chekov groaned. He was rapidly approaching an orgasm. His thighs were shaking in ecstasy as they slipped from Bones's shoulders to wrap tightly around his waist. 

Bones was the first to cum but Chekov followed soon after, spurting across their chests. The doctor collapsed onto Chekov's chest, running his fingers through those silky blonde curls. 

"That was amazing Pasha. You're so tight." McCoy breathed after regaining his breath. 

"You vere vonderful as vell doctor." Pavel replied, letting out a blissful sigh. McCoy reached up to plant a small kiss on the ensign's lips, which he happily returned.

Bones made Chekov cum three more times that night until he was a babbling mess who could barely remember his own named. Needless to say, his work performance suffered greatly that day, but he was soaring on a post orgasmic high for half of the alpha shift. McCoy decided that that was definitely not going to be the last time they did that together.


End file.
